Whistler's Sister
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lola discovers Lisa can whistle and lets her enter the talent show. Meanwhile, Rita impresses Lynn Loud Sr., Maria, Bobby, Clyde, Howard and Harold with her beautiful picture paintings.


**Story Script**

Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: [Whistling In Background]

Lola: "Wait, what? (she looks right out her bedroom window at a blue jay.) is it that blue jay? no."

Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: [Continues Whistling In Background]

Lola: "Mom, are you making any type of tea?"

Rita (from downstairs in the kitchen): "Yes, Lola, of course I am."

Lola: "Oh good."

Rita (from downstairs in the kitchen): "It's lemonade iced tea."

Lola: "What's going on around here? show yourself!"

Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: [Continues Whistling In Background]

Lola: "Now where on earth could that peculiar whistling be coming from?"

Lola enters Lisa and Lily's bedroom.

Lisa: [Whistling Constantly]

Lisa: "Oh hi there, Lola, I'm just practicing for the upcoming talent show."

Lola: "Lisa, thank goodness, you're absolutely right, it really is _**you**_, it's super crazy that I'm such a _**terrible**_ whistler, always have been."

Lisa: [Depressed R2 D2 Whistle Tone]

Lola: "There's gotta be some reason why you were given this gift, it's to make other people think I can actually whistle."

(Lola's dream sequence)

Lola/Lisa: [Whistling _1812 Overture_]

Audience: "Lola, Lola, Lola, Lola, Lola."

Lola: "And now, I'm gonna perform _Flight of the Bumblebee_."

Lola/Lisa: [Whistling _Flight Of The Bumblebee_]

(End of Lola's dream sequence)

Lola: "Now who was that strange person out there?"

Lisa: "I don't know, Lola, but technically, he looked peculiar to me."

(In the art room...)

Rita: "Hey, you guys, what do you think about this summer time painting?"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Looks good, Rita,"

Bobby: "you got the trees and birds perfectly."

Meanwhile at the Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor...

Lola/Lisa: [Beautifully Whistling _EIEIO_]

Lori: "Super thrilling, now do it backwards, Lola."

Lola/Lisa: [Whistling Exact _OIEIE_]

Luna: "Now do it sideways."

Lola: "Hey come on, give her a break already, she's our straight A younger sister."

Lori: "Who is, Lola?"

Lola: "My official _**talent**_."

Bar Tender Joe: "It sure makes lots of sense around here."

Lynn enters the Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Parlor.

Lynn: "Well it seems to me that our talented pageant winning younger sister can suddenly whistle, tell me, Lola, how'd you manage to do that high B note with your lips in 2nd position?"

Lisa (from right underneath the stool): [Whistling Constantly]

Lisa: [Continues Whistling]

Lana: "Wow, it's super incredibly amazing."

Luan: "She's quite the _cuckoo_ bird."

Lynn: "Yeah, she's got my whistling talent alright."

Meanwhile at the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Zoo...

Leni: "Okay, Lisa, time to learn a new cheerful tune from these imprisoned birds."

Lisa: "Okay, Leni, you got it."

Caged Bird: [Whistles Peculiar Song]

Lisa: [Whistles Exact Same Peculiar Song]

Lincoln: "Man, Lisa's talented, Lynn's talented, Lola's talented, Ronnie Anne's talented, then what am I good at?"

Lori: "The birds really love you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "They really love Leni."

Meanwhile at the show biz...

Leni: "You're really gonna love having Lisa in your show, she whistles."

Agnes Johnson: "Now this I gotta hear, not that I look super excited about it 'cause it's my job."

Lisa: [Whistling _Circus_ Theme Tune]

Agnes Johnson: "Super fantastic talent, it always touches my true heart."

Meanwhile back at home on the 2nd floor...

Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: [Whistling Arpeggios]

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are asleep.

Rita: "Lyndon, what's that peculiar whistling?"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "You know what they say in a marriage, Rita, don't ask 1 single question that they don't know the answer to."

Rita: "Well that's exactly what they say in the defense attorneys."

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Rita, how exactly would you feel if I kept 1 big secret from you?"

Rita: "How exactly would you feel if I kept 1 big secret from you?"

Lynn Loud Sr.: "Well, goodnight, Rita."

Rita: "Goodnight, Lyndon."

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. fall asleep.

Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: [Continues Whistling _Arpeggios_]

Luna enters Lisa and Lily's bedroom and discovers Lisa whistling _Arpeggios_.

Luna: "Lisa, you can whistle?"

Lisa: "Of course I can, Luna."

Lisa: [Whistles _Arpeggios_ Again]

Luna: "You're gifted just like Lynn, Lola and Ronnie Anne, maybe even more gifted."

Lisa looks right at Luna again.

Luna: "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not getting caught in that crazy trap where 1 of us is talented at everything, but we can both be talented, just like the _Hey Arnold! _and _Rocko's New Modern Life_ people, except Craig and Joe are doing everything right now."

Lisa (offscreen): [Continues Whistling _Arpeggios_ again]

Luna: "What an official talent."


End file.
